


Slow

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Leader Oliver Queen, Minor Kara Danvers/ Oliver Queen, alternative universe, drones, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Oliver, Supergirl and Barry team up to take on the Thinker. He has taken over the CCPD and is threatening the city with his robot army. How well do they work together?





	Slow

“You know your objectives everyone” Oliver’s commanding tone resonated through the coms to each team member “Supergirl and Flash you’re on back up, be ready for anything that could be thrown our way.”

“I’m really confused on the string of logic that puts the strongest team members on the backbench.” Supergirl moaned obviously itching to rush in and finish this before it had even begun.

“You and Flash need to hang back! We cannot allow anyone to rush in without testing whatever traps have been set for us” Oliver reiterated for the third time that day, neither hero had been okay with his plan but they had appointed him leader so he would lead them. “Spartan, Canary and Wild Dog were going to go in through the front, it’s the easiest access point and we can’t trust that all other entrances haven’t been tampered with.” A series of quick agreements followed as Oliver revved his motorbike and sped ahead of the van holding John, Dinah and Rene.

“Alright Oliver, we’re counting on you. Let’s take the Thinker down, once and for all.” Barry held a conviction in his voice which Oliver rarely heard which only reaffirmed the importance of this opportunity.

"Did you really have to call him the Thinker?" Felicity groaned through the coms and Oliver had wished she would save her thoughts for her own mind.

"Well it was either that or the Tinkerer?" Cisco shot back with a clear disdain for the alternate name of the criminal.

"Guys focus up!" Barry ordered. He’d been steps behind the Thinker for almost a year but now they had an opportunity to get him and end his tyranny in Central City for good.

“Superheroes everywhere we got robot henchman on the ground outside CCPD” As they turned the corner they saw a large platoon of mechanical soldiers armed to the teeth with weaponry. “Stick to the custom EMP arrows Oliver, this will have a better effect, same goes for the rest of the team, good luck out there.”

“It’s not about luck Curtis, it’s about skill.” Rene threw back confidently and despite a future lesson in ‘skill’ he would be having with Rene he smiled and started shooting off arrows into the legion of robots.

“You have no hope then Wild Dog.” Dinah shot back as the van pulled up. His team ran out to his side and began to fight; Canary fought back to back easily keeping the surrounding enemy at bay.

“You gonna start singing Canary?” Oliver prepared his ears as Dinah let out her Canary Cry taking out a group of bots coming up on their rear. “That’s my favourite song.” Rene laughed as he threw an EMP into a few bots heading their way. They crashed to the ground upon detonation.

Meanwhile, John and Oliver were holding their own with ease. They took down robot after robot with swift precision only the two of them could achieve. The army of machines was thinning and Oliver was feeling hopeful but at the same time he felt like this would not be all they’d have to face.

“Felicity where is the Thinker?” Team Arrow finished off the last of the bots, all members slightly out of breath but all on their guard for any more attacks.  

"Scans suggest that the Thinker is below the building – some kind of underground basement it looks like, probably in the cells…that’s not good." Felicity suddenly went quite and the team exchanged glances.

“Felicity what’s not good?” John asked pointedly looking at Oliver.

“We’ve got a problem. A Meta was being kept at the precinct before being prepped for their transfer to black gate penitentiary. Mark Mardon A.K.A Weather Wizard is not in his cell and weather reports in Central City are headlining a freak storm the other side of town.” The team turned to see bursts of lightening and what seemed to be the beginnings of a tornado forming on the other side of the city.

“Barry I want you on that, Supergirl you too, follow his lead.” Oliver ordered them both knowing they were the only two who could deal with a guy who can control the weather.

"I could just burst in and grab the Thinker - it's only concrete" Oliver looked up to see Supergirl flying above them.

"Stick to the plan, we don't know how he is going to combat your powers. Barry has been on the back foot this entire time because the Thinker has had a counter to his powers, we have no idea how we are going to be anticipated. Everything we’re doing is a risk."

"But-"

“Come on Kara, we need to go before Mardon takes out the city.” Oliver saw her hover for a moment.

“Be careful Kara.” He heard himself say and she gazed down at him and he could just about make out her smile before following Barry’s red streak towards Weather Wizard.

“Keep it in your pants hot shot.” Dinah quipped twirling her bow-staff around earning herself a glare as they began to head towards the front entrance of the CCPD building.

“Keep your wits about you, we have no idea what kind of traps have been set for us. If this guy is as good as Flash says he would’ve anticipated this move.” Suddenly Oliver saw at least a hundred drones fly up from several buildings surrounding the CCPD.

"Everyone get cover now! We need air support right now!" Oliver and his team ran as fast as they could back to the van. John leaped in the driver’s seat and slammed on the accelerator.

“Those drones are armed with automatic weapons – how does he get this stuff?” Rene shouted as he kicked open the back door and shot at the incoming drones which tried to get closer to the van. “If anyone hadn’t noticed this hockey jersey ain’t bullet proof and I don’t think Hoss has use for a dead assistant either!”

"Kara, Barry the Thinker has drone support coming in they're about to rain fire on Oliver and his team - they have nowhere to run!" Cisco panicked. He’d pleaded with Oliver to be in the field but they needed his expertise in the chair rather than in battle and if truth be told he needed more training.

“Cisco we’re a bit tied up at the moment. Mardon has managed to keep me and Super girl at bay. She’s trapped in a super tornado, she’s losing oxygen and I don’t know if I can run fast enough to destroy it.” Barry answered.

“You need to stop that tornado right now Barry!” He watched as Kara’s cape could be seen flying around the deathly swirl. How could he save both Oliver and Kara?

“Kara…gotta listen to…” Kara was drifting in and out of consciousness when Oliver’s voice patched through into her coms.

“Ollie…Oliver?” She called out to him but it was hard to make out his voice as the wind howled around her.

“You need…save…” His coms cut off and she didn’t know if it was because of Weather Wizard or because…

"Oliver no" Kara whispered to herself as she took back a firm grip of her senses. She was still spinning uncontrollably and she was too delirious to fight against the wind current. But she could fly with the tornado; she let the current take her and sped around the tornado until she flew out of the eye of the storm and straight towards Oliver.

"Kara wait -" Barry watched as she raced off towards danger. "So that's what that feels like" He smiled momentarily before turning back to Weather Wizard who was momentarily distracted by Kara’s escape. He felt the speed force course through him as he sped toward Mardon.

Meanwhile team Arrow were still on the run but the drones were moving in fast and it didn’t look like there was a way out, he had no idea if Kara could make it to them in time to save their lives but he had hope, she gave him hope.

"Anytime now darlin’!" Rene shouted through the coms.

"I'm gonna die next to a scared little baby... Great." Dinah laughed but worriedly looked at Oliver who in turn didn't falter, they needed her hope not his reality.

Suddenly a red streak flew through the drones causing simultaneous explosions. The team shielded their eyes from the blaze; Supergirl appeared out of nowhere in front of them. She smiled – mainly at Oliver – and shut the door.

“Diggle stop the van, we have to help her!” They heard more explosions outside.

“Honestly, I don’t think she needs it.” Curtis came up on the coms and Oliver did agree but he couldn’t help but be worried even if she was the famous ‘Girl of Steel’.

"You were right Ollie we should have just stayed back; you guys would've been fine." Kara opened the doors, leaning against one with a chirpy smile on her face. He knew no one who smiled so brightly and it was almost as if the crushing darkness of his world fell away and he just saw her.

"Your sarcasm is noted Supergirl. Flash have you taken out Mardon?"

“Yeah he’s on his way to…well once we recapture CCPD he’ll be headed there. He’s a little unconscious at the moment.” Oliver was never one for jokes in the field.

“Get back here now. We’ll case the area and make our move!”  

"No Ollie I'm ending this now!" Oliver's eyes went wide as he watched as Supergirl sped ahead at the CCPD.

"Kara stop you don't know what precautions-" Oliver saw as she bounced off of the building and through the opposite three "he's taken...God damn it"

"Force field. Figures." Felicity came through on the coms. "Destabilising them is gonna take some time... Done."

"Flash clear the building, Spartan follow up with Canary and Wild dog. I'm gonna check on Supergirl." Before anyone - Felicity - could protest he shut off his coms and ran to check on Supergirl who, when he finally reached her, lay a little dazed in a large Kara sized hole.

"What happened?" She asked clutching her head.

"You didn't listen to me, again." He put a tad more emphasis on the 'again' than perhaps he should have.

"When do I ever listen to you Ollie?" She laid her head against his chest as he picked her up to stand her on her feet.

"Well there was that time -"

"Ollie my coms are still on!" The two laughed together as Oliver turned on his coms again to check in with the team.

"- don't want to hear that guys" Oliver chuckled at Barry's obvious discomfort at their playful banter.

"Report" Oliver ordered trying to ignore Kara's sideways glance at him.

"We caught him Oliver" Barry reported in. "We couldn't have done it without you and Kara."

"No you couldn't have" Kara replied chuckling trying to ignore Oliver's sideways glance at her. "Race you back to Star Labs?"

“If you win, do I get a kiss?” Oliver asked moving in close.

“Well that’s hardly fair…I’ll win.” She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her scent was intoxicating, her lips were inviting and her voice was practically singing for him to come closer.

“That’s the point.” He leant in to kiss her but he felt a gust of wind and she was gone. “So that’s what that feels like…” He chuckled and began the trek back to STAR labs.


End file.
